


Starstruck

by signifying_nothing



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, eonnie's famous crossovers, things that should have happened during fluttering india
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sunggyu is a little bit starstruck, and joonmyeon knows how to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr a million years ago for "top!suho fucks bottom!sunggyu"; reposting from my now-defunct lj.

So Kim Sunggyu is a little.. Starstruck. Who wouldn't be? Even if they're technically part of the same company now, Joonmyeon is part of a group that has more popularity than Sunggyu had ever thought possible. He's wildly good looking and on top of that, a genuinely... Nice kid, it seems.

He kind of hates him. No one should be _that_ good looking and _that_ polite _and_ that talented. It's not fair.

Still. India is warm when the sun goes down and when Kyuhyun and Jonghyun go shower, he wipes off all of his makeup, dirties his hair with a serum and pulls on his rattiest clothes-- the ones he'd hidden underneath everything else in his suitcase. He sneaks out with a wave to one of the cameramen-- _I'm just going to the convenience store, I'll be back_ \-- and goes to... Find earplugs and waste some time a safe distance away from Joonmyeon who is distracting to the point of making Sunggyu constantly think about...

...Things.

Capital T Things, Things that Sungjong and Sungyeol get up to in the shower at three in the morning when all Sunggyu has to do is take a piss and he ends up having to piss in a bottle or something equally gross. Things he's accidentally walked in on Kibum and Woohyun doing on the couch. On the _couch_! They didn't even have the decency to do it in Woohyun's bed!

With a shudder, Sunggyu shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets, the hood coming down tighter on his head and snapback. He hunches his shoulders out of habit, hoping no one sees him. Not that they will, they're in _India_ , for fucks sake. Exactly zero people have recognized him and he has a better chance at remaining unnoticed than Joonmy--

“Where are you going, hyung,” comes Joonmyeon's buttery voice and Sunggyu flinches. Damn. Damn, damn.

“Just down to the store.”

“Let me come with you,” he says, with the easy and instinctual confidence and subdued worry of a man who leads a group of nine children. “You shouldn't go alone.”

“I'll be fine.”

“Hyung, really, you shouldn't go by yourself.”

“I said I'll be fine!”

Sunggyu can't keep his agitation from bubbling up. He hears Joonmyeon work his jaw, hears him resettle into where he'd been sitting, wearing headphones, mostly hidden from view of passers-by. “Fine,” he says. “Be safe.”

Sunggyu feels guilty as he keeps walking. It wouldn't be so bad if Joonmyeon would just stop pretending that they were friends and just treat him like the coworkers they are. It makes Things harder to think about, that way.

Sunggyu thinks about Things until he's back at the place they're staying in, earplugs in hand and a bag of simple snacks in the other. He'd bought a drink for Joonmyeon, as an apology. He hunts him down in the room he's sharing with Minho and cautiously offers it out. He's unreasonably relieved when Joonmyeon takes it, warm fingers against his cool ones.

“Why don't you stay for a while,” Joonmyeon says. “The hyungs went out to get a late dinner.”

“And you stayed here?” Sunggyu asks, smiling a little.

“I was waiting for you to get back.” Joonmyeon shrugs, and Sunggyu feels himself starting to blush like some kind of school girl.

“You didn't have to.”

“I know.”

Joonmyeon is too good a leader, Sunggyu thinks. Especially as compared to himself. Not that he's a bad leader. He demands his groupmate's best, won't accept less, but he knows when to stop them, when to hold them back, even though sometimes he has to fight them for it. Joonmyeon has a more... Relaxed, authoritative way. Sunggyu _wants_ to please him. That makes it dangerous.

“Hyung,” Joonmyeon says, with intonation like he's said it a few times. “Why don't you lay down? You look exhausted.”

“I'm not tired,” Sunggyu lies. “Besides, if I lay down now I'll just get woken up by snoring.”

“Then sleep in my room tonight, let Minho deal with Kyuhyun and Jonghyun.”

The idea is deliciously rebellious. Sunggyu thinks about it for a moment and nods, gathering his nightclothes and pillow. “Okay.”

Joonmyeon motions him to one of the beds, and Sunggyu reaches to pull off his shirt. He's been getting dressed and undressed with the members of Infinite for years now-- the fact that Joonmyeon is going to see him naked hardly contributes to the Things still itching at the back of his brain.

He doesn't think about it, until Joonmyeon whistles a wolf-whistle and Sunggyu looks back at him, glaring a little. Dongwoo did the same thing, when he changed underwear; except Dongwoo always has to make commentary, talking about how _firm_ Sunggyu's ass has become since that episode of Weekly Idol.

“What,” he asks, pulling up his pj-bottoms, and maybe letting them sit a little lower than usual.

“Just... Admiring,” Joonmyeon admits, laying out on the other bed.

“Don't you have groupmates to admire, instead?”

“They're more like my kids, really.” Joonmyeon rolls onto his belly and gives Sunggyu a long looking over. Sunggyu feels self-conscious of his slightly soft belly-- despite his best efforts, he's never been able to get real abs, not like some of the other guys in Infinite. He's not _chubby_ but he's definitely not rail-thin and muscular like Sungjong or Sungyeol.

“Besides,” Joonmyeon continues. “I like older men.”

Sunggyu stiffens, blinks and looks at Joonmyeon who is eying him guilelessly, like some kind of-- of--

He's plotting something, Sunggyu is sure of it. Something related to Things.

“What.”

“I like older men,” Joonmyeon says, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, leaning back into his hands. He looks like a model, with his dark eyebrows and slight pout. He's dangerous, and Sunggyu _knows_ that, and he let himself fall into Things anyway.

“So why aren't you going after Minho?” he asks, feeling his breath pick up in excitement.

“He's got Jonghyun,” Joonmyeon replies. “Besides, we prefer the same position.”

Oh god. Oh _shit_.

“And what position is that,” Sunggyu hears himself ask. Joonmyeon reaches out and grabs the waist of his pants, sliding his hands down the back of them to grip Sunggyu's ass and squeeze, fingers cupping the curve while he grins.

“On top.”

“Oh,” Sunggyu replies, unable to think of anything more intelligent to say. Joonmyeon is fondling his backside, squeezing, flexing his fingers, tracing them between his cheeks and Sunggyu feels himself clench, his belly pulled tight. “Wai-- cameras--”

“I've unplugged them already,” Joonmyeon says, his lips on Sunggyu's tummy, mouthing at the skin above the lowered waist of his pajamas but below his navel. One hand turns off the bedside light but there is still a glow from the window. “Asked them to lease us alone for the night.”

“But--”

“Hyung,” Joonmyeon says, and Sunggyu shivers. “Come lay down.”

Sunggyu does just that. In his incredible, disgusting weakness he lets Joonmyeon pull him to the bed and bully him up to the headboard. He gasps at a wet, tonguing kiss to his nipple, moans softly at the kisses to his throat as Joonmyeon crowds between his spread thighs.

“You're so sensitive, hyung,” Joonmyeon murmurs, rocking his hips between Sunggyu's legs. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” Sunggyu whispers, hands clenching in the blankets. His eyes are squeezed closed and he's getting hard, dick twitching against his pajamas. “Feels good, Joonmyeonah.”

“Have you done this before?” Joonmyeon asks, his hands smoothing down Sunggyu's belly to pull his pajamas down and off his legs. Sunggyu feels exposed, weak and painfully aroused, his bare groin pressed to Joonmyeon's jeans. “With Dongwoo, or Howon?”

“Dongwoo,” he confesses, biting his lip when Joonmyeon's mouth closes around his nipple. “I-- with Dongwoo--”

“Was it like this?” Joonmyeon asks, the cool palms of his hands pushing Sunggyu's legs apart. He presses his own hips closer and Sunggyu groans, throwing his head to one side. “Or was he inside you, hyung.”

“...inside,” Sunggyu blushes, deeply embarrassed. “He was inside me.”

“Mmm,” Joonmyeon nods, moves back to unzip his jeans and push them down around his thighs. “Do I get to be inside you, too?” His cock is rubbing against Sunggyu's thigh, his groin and his length. His hand guides his head to smear precum over the skin like he's claiming ownership.

“I,” he hesitates, before deciding fuck with it, if he's going to fuck up, he is going to Fuck Up. “...Yeah.”

Joonmyeon grins and it's that happy grin, edged with sharpness. Sunggyu is breathless and Joonmyeon leans down to bite at his neck, just enough to press his teeth in a little bit. Sunggyu gasps and Joonmyeon leans his weight down onto Sunggyu, stretching up to kiss his lips.

Sunggyu loves kissing.

He's always been told that he'll never been good at it, since the shape of his mouth is not pleasing; but Joonmyeon is kissing him just the same, sucking at his lips and nipping his tongue. Sunggyu moans into his mouth and Joonmyeon returns the sound, one hand fumbling for his bag.

The sound of a plastic cap snapping open doesn't distract Sunggyu from the kiss he's sharing with Joonmyeon, but the wandering touch of fingers does. He breathes in sharp and lets Joonmyeon roll his body up for an easier reach. The lotion is creamy when Joonmyeon rubs over tightly puckered flesh, easing one finger inside.

Sunggyu jerks up and bites his own lip. Joonmyeon sucks at his neck and shoulder, the push and pull of his hand as gentle as possible.

“Fuck,” Sunggyu breathes. “Fuck, nn, more--”

“More?” Joonmyeon asks, even as a second finger starts to rub curiously where the first is buried. “Already?”

“I can take it,” Sunggyu says, almost snarling. “I can take it, fuck, put it in-- ah--” Joonmyeon's index finger slides in beside the middle and he pulls them out, pushes them in. He twists his wrist and flexes them apart. Sunggyu's belly won't stop clenching, and his cock is bobbing against his skin, leaving a little wet smear near his navel.

“One more, hyung?” Joonmyeon asks, sucking tenderly at Sunggyu's neck. The older man groans around his bit lip and nods, reaching down to pull his cheeks apart, curling up his torso just a little more. Joonmyeon's fingers pull out and ease in.

“Fuck, yes, right there--” the three fingers are moving slow, painfully slow. Sunggyu feels like he might die, it's so good. Joonmyeon is still crowding him, the room dark and hot. He feels like he's suffocating. “Joonmyeonah--”

“Are you ready for me, hyung?”

“Yes,” Sunggyu breathes, and Joonmyeon's face is bathed in ambient light. He draws his fingers out and Sunggyu whimpers, bites his lip.

“Do you want it like this?”

“Yes,” Sunggyu leans back into the headboard and parts his legs as far as he can, cocks his pelvis as Joonmyeon's hand works between his own legs. The wet sounds make Sunggyu shiver.

The tip of Joonmyeon's cock presses against Sunggyu. He lets out a small moan, has to clap one hand over his mouth as Joonmyeon moves his hips forward. He's not thick-- not as thick as Dongwoo-- but he's long, and Sunggyu is shaking by the time he's balls-deep, his breath coming in short, spastic gasps.

“Mmm, you're so tight, hyung,” Joonmyeon whispers, just rolling his hips in small circles. “Feels good.”

“Move,” Sunggyu whispers, chest jumping, arms bent up over his head to claw the headboard. “Fuck me, _move_.”

Joonmyeon pulls out and Sunggyu moans loud, biting into his own bicep to quiet himself. Joonmyeon chuckles down at him, pushes back in. “Feels good?” he asks, his own hands pushed up under Sunggyu's knees, holding him open as he thrusts, slow and deep, so deep.

“Nnnfuck yes,” Sunggyu hisses, giving a sharp gasp at the first hard snap of Joonmyeon's hips. “Nn, ah, fuck yes, just like that, Joonmyeonaaah-- fuck so fucking _deep_.” Joonmyeon bends to crowd Sunggyu, catches his mouth and holds on to it, kissing, biting, sucking at Sunggyu's tongue and lips as he thrusts, fucking into him hard and slow. All Sunggyu can do is curse and gasp, jump when his cock rubs Joonmyeon's muscular abdomen and when Joonmyeon's thrusts start snapping, hard, he whispers into his ear with the filthy mouth he keeps well under wraps.

“Fuck yes, yes just like that, fuck me, harder, fuckin' breed me Joonmyeonah--”

Joonmyeon _snarls_ and pushes his hips forward as far as he can. One hand reaches for Sunggyu's cock and jerks, thumb against his frenum. “Cum,” he whispers in that soft, elegant voice strained only slightly by his tight balls and tense back. His lips are on Sunggyu's neck, close to his ear. His tongue touches the lobe. “Cum, hyung.”

Sunggyu's hips cock up and he cums all over his belly and Joonmyeon's fingers, jerking up and back down, panting hard into Joonmyeon's hair. For a few minutes he just lays there, groaning when Joonmyeon gives him a few more slow thrusts. “Mmm, hyung. Fuck.”

Joonmyeon stays close, kissing Sunggyu's swollen lips and sucking at his ear long enough that he goes soft. He pulls out and smirks at Sunggyu's whimper, biting his cheek. “Should get some sleep, hyung.”

“But the bed--” Sunggyu protests sleepily, his eyes mostly closed.

“Don't worry about the bed,” Joonmyeon assures, pulling a blanket over their bodies and settling behind Sunggyu, spooning him, lips on the back of his neck. “I'll take care of it tomorrow.”

It was somehow relieving to hear that. _I'll take care of it tomorrow_. It meant Sunggyu was more important than that task, right now. It meant Joonmyeon wanted to be cradling Sunggyu against his chest, to be rubbing his thumb over his hip and kissing his shoulders and hairline.

“Joonmyeonah,” Sunggyu says, and Joonmyeon hums curiously, his hand sliding up Sunggyu's softer belly to rest over his chest. Sunggyu decides it's better not to think about Things, and shakes his head. “Nevermind. Goodnight.”

“Night, hyung,” he whispers, and Sunggyu, after Joonmyeon is asleep, lets himself drift.

Maybe next time he'll forgive Sungyeol and Sungjong for the Things they do in the shower. Maybe. But definitely not Woohyun.

 


End file.
